Suspense
by Von Bon
Summary: Oh, great, my life's gonna end, again." I mumbled. Bella and Edward’s wedding approaches but suddenly a new threat is on the horizon, something no one expected. Post Eclipse BXE
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its sequels ect are the property of Stephanie Meyer

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight and all of its sequels ect are the property of Stephanie Meyer. I don't own it. **

**A/N:**** okay so I started writing this story and I don't know, I just didn't like the original first chapter, so I rewrote it. I'd like to say from the start that I haven't read Breaking Dawn yet (In South Africa, it only gets released in September) so anything that is similar is pure coincidence. But by the sounds of it I don't what to read BD, lots of people aren't happy with it. The first chapter has been split into two parts because (according to my sister) it's to long to be a single chapter. Okay, enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy.**

-

**Chapter 1-Part 1: **

"Alice, I don't mind… Yes, I like yellow… No… No, I'm not allergic to fish… Of course, you can put lilies in the bouquets… Yes… Whatever you want… No, it's not a problem… Yes… Fine… No, I'm not inviting him… Who? Is that a band?... Okay… We'll come listen to them… Yes… I'll write that down… Alice, I'm fine with that, it's all up to you, I really don't mind… Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye."

I finally freed my ear from the receiver. "Alice can be so tiring."

Edward chuckled lightly from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a magazine. "You should see her with Rosalie and Emmett's weddings. I told her to tone it down for ours. She's really trying her best not to go overboard. You know, she actually used the second most expensive paper for the invitations." Edward added in a mocking tone.

I allowed a smile to pull at the corners of my mouth. "She's insisting that we go look for shoes in Seattle this afternoon. I wish you'd come." I pleaded. I really didn't want to spend all afternoon being dragged from shop to shop.

I ran my fingers over his shoulders and collarbone as I stood behind him. I saw the faintest trace of a shiver run down his spine. I knew exactly where to touch him to get certain responses.

"If you can along, I might not have to be there all day." I whispered into his ear, hoping my breath would tickle his ear, as his always did mine. "Please?" I murmured even lower.

I could see him stiffen when I used the word. _My_ magic word.

"You don't play fair." Edward mumbled, more to himself. "I'd like to, love, but I'm not allowed to. Alice made me swear that I wouldn't see anything that you would be wearing on the day till then."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure she did." I mocked, as he pulled me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh, and by the way, we've got to go listen to bands for the reception, tomorrow night." Edward and I both groaned.

As dearly as I loved Alice, she was taking this too far and I was on the verge on of a major meltdown or several minor tantrums.

"Well, at least, your mother gets here tomorrow. Then, at least there's someone to keep Alice busy."

I shuddered at the thought. Two of them. My mom would be flying in from Florida tomorrow and would be helping Alice plan the wedding, there was only two weeks left.

For the first time, I looked down at the magazine Edward had been reading. _Modern Groom_? "You've got to be kidding me." It looked like the exact male counter-part of one of the magazines Alice had thrust upon me, _Modern Bride._

"What is this?" I asked, as the smile lit up my face.

"Oh, that's, um, nothing really." Edward tried waving it away with nonchalance. I noticed something flickered over his normally perfectly composed face. He was nervous and I wanted to know why.

I shook open the magazine with one hand and started to flick though the pages but his hand caught mine. His grip, although gentle, was firm.

"I'd rather you not." He smiled and removed the book from my hand.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "So what exactly would you rather not let me see?"

He smiled one of those crooked smiles that I loved, "Wouldn't you like to know?" and his lips captured mine. He knew just how to distract me.

When we broke apart, I sighed. "I suppose I should go and indulge your sister and just find a bloody pair of shoes." Why couldn't I just get married in sweats in Vegas?

"It would make her happy and your feet won't be cold." He smiled at me as I slipped out of his lap. I grabbed my jacket that was hanging on the back of the chair and my keys.

I'd take my truck to the Cullen's.

As I stepped into the fine drizzle, I pulled up the hood of my jacket. Edward followed me out the door and locked it. Sloshing across the grass, I looked at my truck. I'd really miss it once we were married. All Edward really wanted was to get rid of it and replace it with a cute, little car with a modified engine.

Edward continued to follow me the truck. As I reached for the passenger door, he cleared his throat.

"I'm going to meet Emmett and Jasper for a little 'hike'."

"Oh, right, sure." I walked round the front of the truck and was about to open the door, when Edward captured my wrist.

"You don't think you can just leave like that?" I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said, a little breathlessly.

"I'll see you later, when you get back."

I pulled open the door and slipped into the cab. Once Edward was sure the truck had started, he disappeared.

I drove along the highway towards the Cullen's, dreading the afternoon in Seattle. Maybe I could slip away for a while and find a bookstore. I was always in need of a new book. Maybe I could stock up while I'm there. I should also look at maybe getting Alice a little thank you gift, I suppose.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice where I was, until I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

A blur of colour? A dark shadow?

I was stunned for a second and I could feel the truck slowing as my foot released the gas pedal. I looked wildly around me but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The forest continued to line the side of the highway, looking as though it had been undisturbed for a hundred years.

I put my foot back on the gas pedal and gave myself a little shake. I was being paranoid. Again.

I turned into the half-hidden road which lead to the Cullen's. It was probably just a squirrel or something. That sounded about right.

Alice came bounding out of the house as I pulled up. "We're going to have so much fun!" She bounced about with grace I'd wish I had. "It's so exciting, and you'll never guess!"

"I probably won't." I muttered, but Alice continued as if she hadn't heard me.

"Rosalie and Esme said they'd also come!"

My spirits dropped even lower. Rosalie was the only one of the Cullen's that didn't like me. Why would she want to come shopping with me?

As if on cue, Esme and Rosalie came out of the house each carrying a handbag. I smiled as Esme greeted me. Rosalie looked liked slightly smug, as if she know something I didn't.

We all got into the black Mercedes, Esme and Rosalie in the front and Alice and I in the back.

The drive to Seattle was uneventful but Rosalie chatted more than she ever had in front of me. She definitely knew something I didn't.

As we drove into the city, I could see that with was the upper side. The buildings were large and exquisitely decorated. Large, fancy looking apartment blocks rose on either side and I suddenly had a spasm of fear. They were taking me shopping in _boutiques_!

Alice was positively beaming. "You'll love this place Bella." Esme pulled into the underground parking lot of a mall. I stepped out of the car and Alice immediately hooked my arm into hers as if she was afraid I might bolt.

"This really isn't necessary." I mumbled.

"Nonsense, dear. Your part of our family now." Esme smiled encouragingly. This somehow made me feel worse.

-

**A/n:**** okay so that's the new first part of the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. I know this part isn't very exciting but it gets better, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

A/n: so here's part two of the first chapter

**A/n:**** so here's part two of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**-**

**Chapter 1-Part 2:**

We caught the elevator to the shopping level and Alice pulled me into the first shop. It was a large department store and we immediately headed to the back, in between the designer shoes.

Alice placed me on a couch and bounded away to find shoes. Esme and Rosalie did the same. Each return with arms loaded full of boxes.

Silver, gold, pearl, ivory. It was all just a blur of straps and heals and open toes and closed toes and wedges. Finally, each of us decided on a pair 'we' liked and Alice had the clerk put them on reserve for us. Apparently, we still had two more stores before 'we' decided. I noticed that Alice continually used the phrase 'we', as if I had a choice in the matter.

As she pulled me out of the store again, Rosalie came bouncing up behind me and hooked my arm into hers, just as Alice had done on my other side.

"Bella, I know that I'm not your favorite person" she didn't pause for me to deny it "but you'll be part of my family soon and well, family is the most important thing to me. I'd like to make it up to you."

Alice grinned broader and the two of them steered me toward a small boutique. I took a sharp intake of breath. "No." I whimpered. "You said we were only looking for shoes."

"It's too late!" Alice squeaked.

"Esme!" I said, desperate for a voice of reason. She just laughed and followed us into the boutique.

"Good morning ladies. What can I do for you today." The assistant smiled at us warmly as we entered.

"We have a bride who's looking for some lingerie for her wedding night." Rosalie smiled. I cringed when she said that, hoping to sink low enough that the floor might open up wide enough and swallow me whole.

The assistant immediately looked at Alice. "And what are your measurements, dear?"

"Oh, it's not for me, it's for her." Alice replied coolly, nodding towards me.

The assistant hesitated, clearly confused that I was the bride, when I was surrounded by such angels.

"Oh, I see. Do you know your measurements?"

"Uhm, no."

"Not to worry dear, not to worry." The assistant reached behind the counter and pulled out a measuring tape. She, then, lead me towards the dressing rooms.

I shoot, each of the Cullen women, a glare, or what I hoped was a glare.

"Hmm, yes, that's not too bad. Beautiful proportions." The assistant muttered as took my measurements. I felt severely self-conscious as she placed the tape around my hips, waist and chest. I could feel my face heating up. I looked anywhere but at her. She eventually led me back to my soon-to-be family. I sat down nervously next to Alice.

"Now, what did we have in mind?" the assistant hovered near Rosalie, as if sure she was the one in charge.

Rosalie considered me with a careful eye for a moment. "Something with lace, I think maybe a corset, and something sexy. Nothing with too many lines, we don't want panty lines. Preferably silk, blue."

"Hmm, I think I know exactly what you need." The assistant walked into the back of the store and returned a few minutes later with three sets of lingerie.

She handed them to Rosalie and stepped back. Rosalie examined them. "No, not these."

"I quite liked those." I muttered.

"They cover too much, not nearly sexy enough." Rosalie replied. "Not these either, we want to leave something to the imagination." She looked over the last pair with a critical eye. She turned them over several times, looking at them from all sides. "I think this is the set, but I fell like there's something missing." This set was a sapphire blue. The bodice of the corset was a smooth silk with lace detail around the top, and laced up in the front with ribbon. The thong matched with a small silver heart in thin thread stitched on the one side.

"Esme, what do you think?"

"I see what you mean, there is something missing but overall I like them."

Rosalie continued to look at the set, trying to pinpoint the missing item. She eventually gave up and handed the last set to the assistant. "We'll take these." The assistant smiled and went to ring up the purchase.

"This really isn't necessary." I protested again. I didn't want Rosalie buying me lingerie, especially those, nice as they may be. I didn't quite understand her insistence that they should be blue though.

"Just accept it with grace and say thank you, Bella." Rosalie replied. Her back was turned to me as she paid for the lingerie. I felt it safe to cringe.

Rosalie turned back to me and handed me the bag.

"Thanks Rosalie." I muttered, not looking at her. I was to self-conscience at the moment. I couldn't believe this was the time Rosalie decided to be nice to me, now, while buying _those. _Why not decide to be nice while buying a handbag or face cream or a smoked ham!

Alice pulled me to my feet again and we were off again. The next hour was spent in a minute boutique that I would hardly have notice but housed an incredible amount of shoes. After that 'we' (that term seemed to be coming up a lot) "just had to" go into the bridal boutique to look at, to be honest, I still don't know what. Another couple of department stores and it was finally past four.

"Alice, please, my feet are killing me. Can I just sit down a minute?" I moaned as she pulled me into yet another boutique. She turned and regarded me a moment.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Would you like to have something to eat? We could go do that first."

I seized the opportunity to get off my feet, and now that she mentioned it, I was quite hungry. "Yeah, please." The little coffee shop was quite quaint. The waiter was just about falling over himself to serve us and looked all to please when Alice ordered. There was at least one positive about shopping with the Cullen, you got fantastic service.

My sandwich and tea arrived soon. As I ate, I looked up at Alice and saw that she looked eager to go again.

"Alice, I liked the shoes at the first place. Can't we go get those?" I asked timidly.

Alice looked at her watch, considering the time. "I suppose we'll have to, it's getting late anyway. Beside, I knew we were going to buy those anyway."

I stopped chewing looking at her in disbelief. I swallowed the mouthful of sandwich, nearly choking. "You knew and you insisted on dragging me through half the mall!" I scowl.

Alice smiled sheepishly. "Well, yes. I didn't want you to miss any human experiences."

"Dammit, Edward got to you too!"

-

**A/n:**** I hope this part was better. I tried to keep the character's as close to the books as possible, except maybe Rosalie, but I'm pretty sure she'd be nice to Bella, if Bella was going to be part of her family. So what did you think? Should I write more? Please review, the good, the bad and the ugly. **

**Thanks **

**Vonbon**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n:**** I hope you guys liked the previous chapter. This chapter follows on to the last one. It's kind of a more in between chapter. It's not very long but it sets up some stuff for later on in the story. ****Chapter 2 **

* * *

I stomped into the house. I felt terribly uncomfortable and more like a little girl's Barbie than ever before. Alice had insisted that she, at least, get to do my hair and make-up trials before I came home. And then to 'complete the look' or rather the humiliation, she forced me into some hideous pink stappy shirt and matching skirt.

I could hear Charlie in the living room, chatting way to someone. I groaned.

Charlie laughed his throaty laugh and then I hear the velvet voice of Edward. I came around the corner and stood in the door. Both men went deadly quiet as if they were two schoolboys caught in the act. I glared at Edward.

"You let this happen to me!" I indicated vaguely to my appearance and then proceeded to stomp to the kitchen. The laughter that followed me was almost deafening.

The phone rang and I was thankful for a distraction.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Jacob, I'm RSVPing, I won't be attending your wedding." And then the line went dead.

I was so stunned I didn't know how to respond. I stood with phone in my hand. Edward came in. He must have seen the shock in my face, because his brow creased in concern.

"What is it, love?"

"Jacob's not coming to the wedding." I replied, my mouth dry.

"Oh?" I saw Edward's face relax.

"Yeah, but I don't understand. I didn't send him an invitation. And I know Charlie didn't, and Alice wouldn't either."

I realized I still had the phone in my hand. I turned to put it back in the cradle. I didn't understand. Who would have sent him an invitation?

Comprehension dawned. I swiveled around to face Edward.

"You! You send him an invite!" I almost shouted the words. His face was perfectly composed.

"Yes." He spoke far more calmly than I would have liked.

"Unbelievable!" I did shout now and threw my hands into the air. I turned on my heels and rushed up the stairs. I could feel the stupid anger tears starting to take hold again.

Before I reached my bedroom, I heard Edward talking to Charlie again.

"I think I should go, give her some time to cool off."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Charlie chortled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, let me know what time you wanna go."

"Sure, I'll just see what Alice has on the agenda."

Oh great, I thought bitterly. Now Edward was bonding with my dad.

I was so angry, I simply kicked off the stupid skirt and pulled on the bottoms of my pajamas, not bothering with the shirt.

I sat with my back up against the headboard of my bed. I was too annoyed to sleep and I hardly even noticed the headboard was pressing uncomfortably into my back. I had to talk to Edward before I went to sleep. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly as a sudden shiver ran down my back.

I felt a little pang of sadness reverberated around the tear in my heart, cutting through the irritation. Edward was mine forever and Jacob wasn't anymore and I should accept that. But did Edward have to make it so difficult! Jacob and I had decided to be friends but that didn't mean that it still didn't nearly kill me when I saw that he was in pain. I hated that I couldn't have both. I couldn't have my human soul mate without hurting my existence mate and in the same turn I couldn't have my existence mate without losing my soul mate. I was driving me crazy.

I heard Charlie slouch past my door on the way to bed and I knew Edward would be here soon. I was still fuming and I couldn't seem to compose myself. I didn't want to hurt Edward with the thought of Jacob, but I was to angry at his actions.

Edward silently slipped though my window. He crossed to the bed and tried to wrapped his arms around me and gently pull me to his chest but I resisted.

Reading my mood, he tenderly asked, "Are you still angry?"

"Yes, I'm angry at you." I said, I could feel the tears starting to form again.

Edward pressed his lips to my neck as I turned my face away from him. He clearly thought this was just another one of my trivial 'I'm angry at you' 's.

"Why?" He wrapped his arm around my waist and this time succeeded at pulling me close.

"I asked you not to send Jake an invite."

"Yes."

"And you did."

"Yes."

"When I told you not to?" I clarified again. I still hadn't looked at him. I knew that if I looked at those perfect angel features, I wouldn't be able to hold onto my anger.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's what I would have wanted, being in his position and because he's your best friend."

"I told you not to for a reason. I've hurt him more than I can ever forgive myself for. And that didn't help any."

Edward was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry." He pressed his lips to my throat again.

"Would you just not! Would you not touch me at the moment or speak. I need to be angry at you and I can't if you're being irresistible. I need to be angry at you now so that I can work through it. Otherwise, I'll just be all angry at you tomorrow again." I spoke the words with a little more malice than I intended it.

"Oh." Edward's voice was filled an indefinable hurt but he complied. He released my waist, almost simultaneously appearing at the other side of my room, in the rocking chair.

I sat perfectly still for a second, composing myself and working through the anger. I looked anywhere but at him.

He did have a point and I knew that he was right. I should want my best friend at my wedding. I knew that he was being sincere. I breathed in deeply several times.

As the waves of rage started to slow, I dropped my eyes from the ceiling and looked at the pagan god in a faded rocking chair. He was looking at me with a strange mixture of sadness and intrigue.

Okay, I'm not angry anymore, I decided. The last wave of anger subsided into a mere ripple and focused on that angelic face with its perfect features.

"I'm not angry anymore." I told him.

He gave a small smile. "Does that mean I can talk again?"

"Yes. Edward, do you understand why I was angry?" I was trying something new. I was trying some stupid conflict management technique I'd seen on one of those horrible daytime talk shows.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry too. I should have talk to you first, before I acted."

"Thank you." I slipped out of bed and into his lap. I cuddled into his marble chest as he folded his arms around me.

"Am I forgiven?"

My eyes were closed and I was drinking in his intoxicating scent.

"Yes, I suppose you are." I smiled up at him as I trailed my fingertips along his jaw. "Are you now bonding with my father?" I inquire, in a teasing tone. I wanted to make up for my hostile behavior of earlier.

"Something like that."

"What do you mean something like that?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean 'I can't tell you'?" I was starting to get annoyed again.

"It's a surprise, I suppose and I can't tell you."

"What kind of surprise?" my eyes narrowed in suspicion. I didn't do well with surprises.

Edward read the hostility in my voice. "The good kind, I promise."

I didn't trust that oh-to-smooth way in which he reassured me, but I dropped it. I instead put my head to Edward's chest and closed my eyes and I slipped into a dream world nowhere near as good as reality.

* * *

**A/n:**** I suppose I should also just tell you my updating is erratic. I tend to update only once I'm happy with a chapter and sure it won't contradict with other parts of the story.**

**But back to this chapter? What did you think? Please, please review! I only got a single review for the last chapter but a couple of alerts but I'd love to hear what you think. Like I said before, I want to hear you criticism if you think this story is crap and I'm a terrible writer and I'd love to know if you liked it. So please review. I'll bribe with cookies if it'll help ;) **

**Thanks Von**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n:**** Hey! So here's another chapter. Hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Bella, we're going to be late!" Edward's voice called up the stairs.

"Just a minute." I rushed about my room, shoving clothes into my cupboard and throwing things into the open desk draw.

"Bells." Edward called again.

"I'm coming!" I looked around my semi-tidy room. It was now tough luck if Renee though it was messy. I'd tried.

I bounced down the stairs, not quite as graceful as Alice would have, but with the same air of enthusiasm. I was going to see my mom again. It had been so long since I'd last seen her.

Edward held out his hand as I reached the bottom step, a gesture not meant for this decade. A true gentleman.

I took his outstretched hand and still that beautiful face sent a shiver up my spin.

He lead me out to the Volvo that was parked in Charlie's usual place. The weather outside seemed to mimic my good mood. There wasn't sun but the clouds seemed friendlier. There was only a thin layer of cloud across the sky, with the same texture of cotton candy.

I got in when he opened the door for me. I looked at the clock in the dashboard and realized we would be late. My mother's plane landed in an hour in Seattle and it was a three hour drive, by normal standards anyway.

Edward followed my gaze. "Don't worry, we'll make it." He squeezed my hand lightly as he pulled out of the drive. I tried not to watch anything outside the car as it shot by at dizzying speed. We were already on the highway, shooting toward Seattle and swerving between the cars.

I leaned my back against the door and turned in my seat to face Edward.

He smiled at me. "You seem excited."

"I am. I haven't seen my mom in ages. I can't wait to hear the hoards of pointless stories she has to tell me."

"You can't wait to hear pointless stories." Edward mused to himself. "Bella, you really are one of a kind."

"Would you love me if I were different?" I teased.

"Well, there are some qualities of you that I could do without." He tried to keep his face serious but I could see the joke bouncing in his eyes.

I pouted. "There's things about me that you don't like?"

"Your ability to get into trouble." He was pensive for a moment. "Maybe not. If you didn't get into trouble, I wouldn't get to spend so much time with you, making sure you were safe. I suppose then, I do love all of you."

"You make it sound like you have to."

He smiled his crooked smile. "I do."

"Oh, please don't feel obligated." I said, waving a hand and rolling my eyes.

"No, no, you misunderstand. I have to love you, or my life has not purpose."

I smiled. "Well, then I suppose I have to love you too. You saw what happened Hamlet when his love was unrequited. He went mad."

"I thought he pretended to be mad to avenge his father's murder."

"Yes, but everyone thought it was because Ophelia rejected him. It's quite plausible."

"I stand corrected." Edward gave a short laugh and smiled at me.

We were drawing close to the city now and I could see the buildings in the distance. It reminded me of Phoenix. I would miss the being able to go into the sun after I was changed. I'd miss human things like **eating** choc chip cookies, fresh from the oven. I'd miss hugging a pillow while I **cried**. I'd miss **waking up** and having the sun stream through the window. I'd miss **dreaming**. I was going to miss a lot of things but it was a small sacrifice for an eternity with Edward.

I started thinking about my mom. I thought about Charlie, and Jacob. I thought about all the people I wouldn't be able to be with. I thought about what would happen if, one day, once I have control of the new me, walking back into their lives and I'd missed it. I thought suddenly about the names I'd picked out for my children. (Tate for a boy, Kali for a girl.) I thought about how I'd never have that. I thought about the cute little house with the white fence in front. I thought about the laughter of kids in the front yard, while I brought out lemonade. I thought about the things I'd wanted before I'd met Edward. I thought about buying tutus and soccer togs. I thought about the soccer matches and recitals. I thought about my daughter coming home with her first boyfriend. I thought about my son, practicing in the garage with his band. I thought about my children's weddings. I thought about my grandchildren. I thought about how I would spoil them. I thought about all that I'd miss. I hadn't thought about all these things since I'd met Edward. All I had thought about was being with him. Forever.

I started hyperventilating.

I wrapped my arms around my torso in an effort to prevent myself from doing something rash. I didn't know what that might be but this felt safe.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked urgently. He slowed the car and stopped on the shoulder of the highway. He turned and took my face in his hands. "What's wrong, love. Tell me what's wrong." His voice was worried, burning.

"I can't." I whispered. I wasn't answering his question. I was willing myself to not think anymore.

"Bella, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"I can't do it, Edward. I think I'm getting cold feet."

His face suddenly changed. It became hard and anxious. "What do you mean? You don't want to marry me?"

"No, no. I want to marry you." I whimpered, my breathing was still shallow. "If I'm changed, I'll miss it all. I'll miss it all. I won't be able to have any of it."

His face relaxed. He realized what I was talking about. "Oh, Bella." He put his arms around me and pulled me closer. "You don't have to be changed." He held me until my breathing returned to normal.

"But I won't be able to be with you. I can't do that either." My voice was muffled, as I spoke into his shoulder. I wasn't being rational and I could see the failure in my own argument.

"I won't leave you, Bella."

His shoulder, for the first time ever, was not comforting. It was hard and cold as always. It wasn't a source of reassurance to me now. I reminded me of what he was. What I would become. It reminded me of what I would lose.

The voice in the back of my head, sounding like a badly tuned radio, spoke in a soothing voice. "But you love him. You knew all this before and still wanted it." I breathed deeply.

"Bella, remember the last time you were without him." The voice cooed again. "You want him more. You want Edward over the human world, over everything." I realized that the thought of not being with Edward was worse the thought of not having a 'normal' life and kids and a white picket fence. Worse that any amount of lose. I closed my eyes and continued to breathe slowly. Edward didn't release his grip on me.

I pressed my cheek against his chest as he stroked my hair. His skin suddenly regained its soothing effect, like ice on a swollen ankle. It was taking away the pain. It was releasing me of the ache that had so abruptly appeared. I wanted him. No, not want, need him. I needed him and him only. I didn't need the rest.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Oh, Bella, no, no, don't be sorry. It's perfectly natural to feel like that. I'm so glad you finally did feel like this. I'm so glad you've finally changed your mind." He was smiling into my hair.

I pulled back to look at him. "I still want to be changed. I didn't say I didn't want it anymore. I want to be with you forever, for eternity." I could see I was confusing him with my sudden change in thought again. To be honest, I was confusing myself. I hadn't I just moments ago told him I was having cold feet.

The look of smug relief quickly vanished from his face. "But I thought…" he trailed off.

"Edward," I said tenderly, stretching out my hand towards his.

He turned in his seat and started the car again. "We're going to be late." He said stiffly.

"Are you angry at me now?" I inquired.

"No."

"Yes, you are. I can tell."

"I'm not angry at you, Bella. Please just drop it."

"No, tell me what it is."

"I just thought that you had changed your mind. I-" he stopped abruptly as his silver cell phone rang. "Jasper. Excuse me." He flipped open the phone. "Hello."

He was silent for a moment.

"I don't think the ladies would approve."

He was silent again.

"Emmett, give the phone back to Jasper. Jasper, I don't think it's the best idea. Don't give me that, Alice would never have told you to get me a stri-" Edward glanced sidewards at me.

"I don't think Alice would have told you to get a, a stripped cake." He corrected himself quickly. "Okay, yes, I agree she would have told you to throw a party but nothing about a, a stripped cake." There was a longer pause this time.

"Well, if you were going to do it anyway, why did you ask?" Edward sounded like he was fighting both annoyance and amusement. "I'm telling you, I really don't want a stri- stripped cake. Alright, bye."

He closed the phone.

"What was that all about?" I asked innocently, although I thought I knew perfectly well.

Edward pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Nothing, really. Alice told Jasper to arrange me a bachelor party and he wanted to know if I wanted a, a stripped cake."

"A stripped cake. Interesting. What's the significance of it being stripped?"

"Uhm, it would match the theme of the party." Edward blurted out. I'd never seen him so nervous.

"And the theme of the party is…?" I raised an eyebrow in question. I knew I'd have him now.

His eyes went wide in shock. He had nothing.

"Oh, give it up. Jasper wants to get you a stripper, doesn't he?"

"No, no." He tried laughing, but the sound was false and unnatural. "No, he really just wants to get a cake."

I laughed at his nervous expression. "It's okay, Edward. I don't mind. I don't want you to miss any _human experiences_." I emphasized the last two words.

"Funny." Edward said sarcastically.

* * *

**A/n: Thank so much to Joanna11, Lovelyshakirababe, Hyper Blood Pixie, and RoryAceHayden147**** who reviewed the last chapter. You all get cookies. ;)**

**This is one of my favorite chapters. It kind of serious and playful and deals with both a serious issue and a 'human' issue. I personally don't think Bella would have been all jealous and agro about Edward having a stripper at his bachelor's party because I think she knew it would make Edward more uncomfortable than it would have been for her. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. I'm bribing with ice creams this time. **

**Von**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n:**** another chapter, here we go.**

**Chapter 4**

We arrived at the airport before my mother's plane had even landed. I tapped my fingers on the edge of my uncomfortable plastic seat as the time ticked closer. Edward merely smiled at my enthusiasm.

Finally the arrival's board noted the plane's landing. I bounded up the railing, hoping to catch a glimpse of her through the doors leading to the baggage carousels. Edward was at my side.

Eventually, the doors opened again and my mother came out, pushing a trolley laden with bags. I ran forward as she neared. "Mom!"

"Bella!" She cried, releasing the trolley to hug me. "Oh baby, I've missed you so much."

"Me too." I put my head to her shoulder as she hugged me tightly. She released me, held me at arms length, and looked me over. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't quite put a name to. "You've changed, Bella." And then she pulled me into another one of her hugs.

Edward appeared at my side then. "Hello Renee." He greeted. Renee liberated me from her grasp. "Edward!" She cried with glee and pulled him into a hug. The look on his face was priceless. He certainly hadn't expected that.

"Oh. How are you Renee?" He asked embarrassed, but hugging her back all the same.

"Fine, just fine. Oh, I can't believe it. You'll be my son soon. Oh, I've always wanted a son. You can start calling me 'mom'!" She released him. I snickered as Edward glanced at me.

"Oh Bella, you must tell me everything about the wedding. I want all the details."

I laughed. This was certainly a completely different response to when I had called her to tell her I was getting married originally. I'd phoned her and she had given me a good half hour of "Bella, you're so young, do you want to end up like me, I forbid it, I won't have you ruin your life, I can't believe this, you should never have gone to live in Forks, I will speak to your father about this, you can't do this, I will drag you back myself, Bella look what happened to your father and I, I won't have this, blah, blah, blah." I had to convinced her half a dozen times that this was what I really wanted and that I would be happy. I had to convince that I wasn't too young, I had to make promises about being responsible, I had to provide a detailed report on why I wanted it. She had relentlessly tried to encourage me to then, at the very least and if I really insisted on getting married, to wait a few years before I got married. A long engagement. All the time, Edward stood behind me, with his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder. Having him there make it easier.

A few days later she phoned back and said she would try to be open minded about this. Although she tried her best to sound disapproving, it wasn't long until her excitement won her over. She gushed about making plans to go dress shopping and picking out flowers. I told her that Edward's sister, Alice, would be arranging the wedding but my mom would be welcome to her help. The dress bit was a little more difficult. I came up with the story of Edward's other sister, Rosalie, who was studying design, had already designed a dress for me and that it was being made as we spoke. (It was easier than telling her that Alice had foreseen our wedding.) She sounded slightly disappointed but insisted that I send her the design that she could give it her approval.

"Mom, can we just get out of the airport first." I begged as Edward took over pushing the trolley. I was desperate not to get onto that subject. "How's Phil?"

My mother gushed about Florida and Phil's job and the fun the two of them were having as we found the car and left the parking lot of the airport. I sat in front with Edward, but half turned to listen to her.

Edward drove slower but still above the speed limit. My mother was too engrossed in her stories and news to much take notice, for which I was thankful.

His phone rang. Conscious of my mother in her back seat, he handed me the phone, not wanting to seem irresponsible. "Love, won't you see who it is?"

"Alice. Just hold on one sec mom." I said holding up a finger and flipping open the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, Bella." Alice chimed. "I need to talk to Edward." Her voice had an edge to it, like she was straining to keep it calm.

"Uhm, he's driving at the moment."

"So? That's never stopped him before."

I glanced over at my mother and she was staring intently at me, waiting for me to finish. "Yeah, my mom's plane landed on time."

Alice was silent for a moment, understanding my words' cryptic meaning. "Oh, right, your mom is in the car. Okay, well then just tell him he needs to call me urgently when he's dropped you off. It's about what I saw this morning about-" Alice cut off suddenly, having said too much. She changed her course. "Just tell him that it's changed. It's not what we thought."

"What did you see, Alice?"

"Just tell me him to call me!" Alice was anxious. I was about to protest. "Bye, Bella." And she hung up.

I closed the phone, frowning. Edward was stiff in the seat next to me. He was gripping the steering wheel, that his knuckles were white, even against his pale skin.

"What was that about?" He asked, keeping up appearance for Renee's sake. His jaw was tense. He had heard every word.

"Alice wants you to call her. It's about something she saw this morning."

Edward nodded once. My mother didn't notice the strange exchange between us as she continued her story. I glanced at him again. He was slowly relaxing his grip in the steering wheel, his body still tense. I was about to mouth a question at him but he shook his head a minuscule amount, a warning.

I started to panic. What had Alice meant? Edward would have told me if it was something terrible. So it couldn't be bad news. I allowed that to comfort me for now.

We made it home and Edward unloaded the car, taking the not-so-small amount of bags to my room. Renee would be staying there. I, on the other hand, would have the privilege of sleeping on the couch.

I made tea and my mother started the interrogation. The whole "who, what, when, where, why and how" of my life. I probably wasn't great company. I was much too tense after what had happen in the car. My mind kept wondering and Renee had to ask several question twice.

Edward disappeared to call Alice and when he returned, he was less edgy but not completely back to normal. He sat by my side for a while, tracing circles with his thumb across my hand.

Renee disappeared to the bathroom for a minute and I seized the opportunity. "Edward, what was Alice talking about?"

He regarded me for a moment. "Don't worry about it."

"No, tell me." I pressed in a burning whisper. "Please?"

He sighed. "Alice's been seeing flickers of our wedding and it was disturbing her. Things going wrong. This morning she saw a letter that really upset you and a lot of blood. We thought that something had gone wrong. She's been concentrating on that all day but she finally saw that it was just you cutting your finger. You bleed a lot from such a little cut." He smiled a crooked smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes and there was a strange double edge to his words. He distracted me by starting to kiss my neck.

I gasped at the feel. I felt him smile against my skin as I draw a straggling breath. He continued to press feverish kisses along my throat, inching towards my jaw. I relished in the sensation.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled his face to mine. My lips crushed to his, my arms wrapping around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

Behind me someone cleared their throat. Edward pulled back and stared over my shoulder. I turned.

My mother was standing in the doorway, diverting her eyes. "Am I interrupting something?"

_Hell, yes! _I could feel the words burning on my lips.

"No, of course not, Renee. I've got to go anyways." Edward said, getting to his feet.

"I'll pick you up later." He kissed my forehead.

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

My mother turned her face away but I could see the smirk on her face. Edward left and I turned to her. "What now?"

"Ah baby, you two are just so cute."

"Thanks mom, that's nice. You and Phil were the same way, you know." I said, defensive due to my embarrassment.

"Ha ha. Very funny. So where are you going later?" My mother tried to not-so-subtly close the subject.

"We're going to listen to bands for the reception with Alice. You're supposed to come too, by the way."

-

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and just after five Charlie arrived.

"Hi Dad." I called from the lounge when I heard the front door open.

"Bells, your mother here yet?"

"Hi Charlie." Renee called. Charlie came into the lounge, wearing his leather sheriff's jacket.

"Hi Renee, you look good."

"You too." There was an awkward pause as my parents looked at each other and then away.

"So, how's work?"

"Good. How's Florida?"

"Good."

"Phil?"

"He's good. He's coming two days before the wedding. Work, you know."

"Yeah." Charlie looked away again. "Bells, what's for dinner?"

"Oh, uhm, I'll go look what we've got." I seized the opportunity to leave the uncomfortable conversation. I dug through the fridge and cupboard and found some pasta. I'd just chop up some stuff for a sauce. As I was waiting for the water to boil on the stove, I decided to check up on the parents. Charlie was watching sports and Renee had disappeared upstairs to unpack. Charlie looked like he had something on his mind.

"What's up dad?"

"Nothing. Just something at work."

I frowned. "What is it?"

"People have been seeing strange footprints in the forests. Human footprints."

"Well, that's not unusual, is it? People hike through here all the time."

"But they bare footprints. That's what's strange."

"It's probably just some kids." I tried to soothe him.

"Yeah, probably."

I got up and went to check on the food. Bare foot prints. Strange but not unexplained. I knew Sam and his pack generally didn't wear shoes before they changed to patrol. They actually didn't wear much, come to think about it. I stopped right there. Thinking about Jake hurt.

I swallowed hard and focused on the food. I didn't want to think about Jacob. He'd been avoiding me. It would only make me angry or depressed; I could never predict which way I would swing.

I decided to channel my anger into chopping vegetables. I called my parents when the food was done. The first actual family dinner I ever had wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. Renee and Charlie got on more like friends than ex's. It was better than the awkward greeting of earlier.

"Dad, we're going to go listen to bands for the reception later, you wanna come?"

Charlie smiled sheepishly, "Actually, there's a game on later that I was hoping to catch. Unless, you want me to come?"

I laughed. What else had I expected?

-

**A/N: so what did you guys think? I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Now special thanks to my fantastic beta ****Bronzehairedgirl620****! She's absolutely amazing!! Please review, I really need some inspiration ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n:**** hello there, okay this chapter is dedicated to LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD for the interesting conversation we had. It really made me laugh and got me though the week.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Renee! I've missed you." Alice danced over and hugged my mother. "I'm so happy you're finally here."

"Alice! I hear you're the lovely lady that's arranging my Bella's wedding."

Alice beamed. "Guilty."

"Excellent! I want to know everything, and please tell me exactly what to do! I'm just dying to help."

Alice linked her arm in my mother's and they were off, Alice describing the wedding in excruciating detail. My mother was beaming. Edward reached for my hand and entwined our fingers. Alice and my mother lead our way into the hall. There were three bands setting up their equipment and a row of chairs at the base of the stage. The four of us took seats and Alice pulled out a clipboard from a bag at her feet.

"Okay," she addressed us. "There are three bands. _The Barrel Brothers, Wedding Singer Unite _and _The Snow Boots._ I couldn't get the band I wanted, they were booked, but apparently these aren't bad. They will each play two songs and you will rate them out of ten." Alice spoke in her professional tone. All she needed was the earpiece and she would fit in perfectly on an episode of 'Who's Wedding is it Anyway.'

"Okay, everybody ready. Could we have the first band up, please." Alice called.

Three guys, probably not older than I was got up in matching ripped jeans and black over-coats. My mother eyed them warily.

"We're The Snow Boots." The guitarist announce. I noticed he wore more eyeliner than I did. They band started, playing some 'love song', I suppose you would call it, but I'm sure I distinctly heard the phrase "I hate you too much to love you anymore." Alice stopped them half way through there second song, a heavy rock version of the wedding march.

"Thank you for coming. Next please."

The next band, clad in green waist coats, came up and preformed some dated Irish song. During second song they encouraged us to 'play the vio- vio- violin'. Their performance was also cut short.

"Lovely, I think we heard all we need to hear. Next."

The final band looked like they belonged at a wedding. The three members all wore neat black suits and ties. They started playing a slow jazz piece and Alice's eyes lit up. There next song I vaguely recognized from a chick flick I watched ages ago. Alice allowed them to finish to their song.

"Thank you. We'll call you as soon as we've made a decision."

Alice then turned to us. "Okay, I don't think there's any contest. We'll go with the last band."

"I agree." My mother answered.

"Then it's settled." Alice didn't even look at me or Edward.

"Hey!" I protested. "Don't we get a say?" I gestured to Edward and myself.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine, who did you like Edward?"

"The last band. I'm not big on hoedowns."

"And who did you like, Bella."

Determined to be difficult after Alice disregarded my vote earlier, I replied "I liked the Snow Boots."

Alice considered me carefully for a moment. She seemed to be fighting the urge to say something. Finally, she just replied with "Sorry, you're outvoted."

When we left I was still grumbling. Alice had asked if my mother wanted to go home with her for a little while so she could clue my mother up on all the arrangements. She agreed and Edward and I felt in his car.

I sat with my arms crossed across my chest, looking sour.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Did you honestly want to fight with Alice?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"No, but she could have asked."

He just smiled and let me fume for a few more minutes.

"Bella, you knew this would happen when you let Alice arrange the wedding. It's not too late to get married in Vegas. We could be there by morning." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

I continued to glower out of the windshield.

"Will a milkshake make it better?" Edward asked with a crooked smile.

"Fine." I said stubbornly.

Edward took me to the one little ice-cream parlour in town that looked like it hadn't changed since it was opened in the sixties. Some of the locals were there. Edward lead me to the back and we took the seat furthest from the rest of the people. The waitress was a girl I vaguely remembered from school; she was a year or two younger than I was.

She presented the menus and gave me a critical look before leaving again. Edward frowned after her. "Well, that's very assumptive." He muttered.

I could probably guess what she was thinking, but I asked anyway.

"What does she think of me?"

Edward looked at me curiously. "I'd rather not repeat such profanity, she's wrong, anyway."

I sighed and folded my hands on the table. What had I expected? That the town would just accept our engagement and wish us well? They had been gossiping for me since I arrived in Forks and just when I thought my novelty had started to wear off, it had started all over again.

I stroked the beautiful diamond ring on my third finger unconsciously. Like Edward, it was old fashioned, and just like I knew I would love him, I loved this ring. I could feel the many sets of eyes on me. I shouldn't really care what people thought. After all, I was getting what I wanted.

"Stupid waitress." I muttered childishly.

Edward looked at me with concern, his perfect forehead creasing.

"Please don't let it get to you. It's really not worth it."

"It's not getting to me." I grumbled again, although even I saw through my pitiful attempt to ignore it.

"Bella, love, are you sure about this?" He asked tenderly for what felt like the millionth time. He reached for my hand and held it in his cool grip.

"Stop that." I snapped, smacking his hand away. "I'm not masochistic enough to inflict this," I looked pointedly over his shoulder at a pair of prying eyes, "on myself if I wasn't a hundred and ten percent sure."

He smug look told me that he was both satisfied with having taken my mind off Alice and with my answer.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked, holding my gaze.

"Yeah, and I love you." He took my fingers again and kissed my wrist. I shivered as his lips brushed my skin. It always sent a wave of electricity through my body when he did that.

The waitress returned but I hardly noticed. She had to clear her throat twice before either Edward or I looked up. "What can I get you?" She asked in a bored voice.

"Strawberry milkshake, please." I replied.

She automatically turned to Edward.

"That's all, thanks." He replied coolly, not removing his eyes from my face.

He resumed kissing my wrist and hand and I didn't object. It felt too good.

"Bella, sweetie." I looked up into the round, smiling face of Mrs. Stanley, Jessica's mother. She was smiling, but there was a slight edge to the way she spoke, like she was accusing me of something.

"Mrs. Stanley," I replied in surprise. "How are you?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh, fine, fine. I saw you and Edward," she sneered his name "from our booth and just had to come say hello."

_Suuure you did,_ I though.

"I just have to congratulate you and Edward on your engagement. It was so nice of you to invite Jessica to the wedding. Oh, and my, isn't that a ring. May I?" She asked, not waiting for a response and took my left hand. She examined the ring from several angles.

"Must have cost you a fortune, Edward, it really is quite lovely. And you two are so young. Bella, you always gave me the impression of being a city girl, and here you are, getting married to a small town boy. But you'll love living here. Small town life is just such a joy. And with a little bundle on the way, it's the perfect place to raise a child." She spoke it all very fast and it took me a moment to realize what she had just said.

"I'm sorry?" I wasn't confused at all; I just hoped I hadn't heard her correctly.

"Well, Bella, I assume you'll stay here in Forks to raise the child. You know, close to your families."

I blinked several times. Shock coloured both my and Edward's faces.

"Mrs. Stanley, I'm not pregnant." I stuttered.

"Oh," she abruptly dropped my hand as if it had burnt her and took a step back. "I'm sorry, I just assumed…" she trailed off. "Well, that's a relief!" She sounded slightly euphoric.

I felt the sudden boil of anger and humiliation as it quickly edged itself across my face.

"I told everyone it wasn't true." She said, still smiling.

Edward glared, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. I desperately wanted to challenge her on that. Everybody knew that Mrs. Stanley was the biggest gossip in town. I'd bet my ring that she had fuelled the rumors rather than shoot them down. But I was just in too much shock by her use of the word "everyone".

"Well, enjoy your evening." Mrs. Stanley turned and strode back to her table.

Once she was out of earshot, Edward let a hiss escape from between his lips. "How dare she!"

I continued to stare after her. Everyone thought I was getting married because I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. That was what I had told Edward people would assume and I was right.

"Let's leave." Edward whispered to me, his voice strained against his anger.

"No, not now. It'll just make it worse." I shook my head, looking way from the eyes again. Edward gave me a curious look but composed himself again, just in time for the waitress to return.

He impatiently sat, tapping his finger on the table as I gulped down the milkshake. Every so often he would grind his teeth and throw a dirty look in the direction of whoever who was thinking something that upset him.

It was now my turn to console him. "Edward, love, please don't let them upset you. It's not worth it. They're not worth it. Let's just focus on us for now."

Edward ground his teeth a final time before focusing his attention on me again.

"You're right. This is about us." Edward reached for my hand again and played with my fingers as I continued to down the milkshake.

"Aaah," I moaned as the drink gave me brain freeze. Edward smirked and I felt better that he had gotten over his little tiff.

He signaled the waitress and she appeared with the bill. Edward threw a few bills down and pulled me to my feet and towards the door.

The last booth before the door housed three teenage boys from school. One leaned over and whispered something to the other and there was a raucous laugher burst from them. At the same time a snarl echoed deep in Edward's chest. Before I could register anymore, Edward dropped my hand and yanked the boy from the booth.

"What did you say?" Edward growled as he pushed the boy against the wall, his feet several inches above the ground.

The boy struggled for several seconds.

I stared, my mouth gapping open. What had gotten into Edward? He never acted like this. He was always so well composed. I was the aggressive one, the one that punched werewolves and had shouting matches with my father.

"Edward." I spoke sharply.

He seemed to jolt back to himself. His hands released the boy's collar and he crashed to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Edward mumbled, stepping back. "I, I don't know what came over me. My apologizes."

"It's cool, man." The boy said, scrambling back towards his friends, his eyes wide with fear.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward grabbed my hand again, pulling me out of the parlour and to the car.

Once in the safety of the car, Edward dropped his face to his hands.

"What was all that about?" I asked, my voice nearing hysterics.

"I- I don't know." Edward words were muffled by his hands. "I just lost control. It was as if a blindfold was pulled over my mind. I couldn't think clearly."

"What did he say?"

"I don't even know. I snapped. I'm sorry Bella, I'm so, so sorry you had to see that." He raised his head and looked at me. He looked ashamed. "I'm sorry." He whispered again.

"Edward…" I reached towards him but he shook off my hand.

Edward bowed his head again. "I don't know what happened." He repeated again. "I just suddenly felt incredibly rage. I just wanted to take it out on someone and he was there." He shook his head from side to side. "I've never felt an impulse so strong."

Edward looked so pitiful, I had to do something to help him, to make it better.

Ignoring his protest, I raised a hand and pushed his hair out of his face. I ran it down over the side of his face, across his cheek and over his jaw.

"It's okay." I persisted. "It happens." I turned his face towards me and looked deeply into his topaz eyes. His face drooped into an uncharacteristic grimace.

"My love," I whispered, each word saturated with my affection. "It's okay." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was short and sweet. I pulled back and looked at him again. "It's okay." I whispered a final time.

* * *

**A/n****: dum dum dum dum! Okay so we starting to get to the more exciting part. So what did you think? I'd really like to hear what you have to say. The good and the bad. So please review. I'll bribe with cookies? Ice-cream? Shirtless Edwards?**

**Again an Amazing thanks to my awe-inspiring beta, Bronzehairedgirl620!**

**Von ;)**


End file.
